Dorn Il-Khan
Dorn Il-Khan is a neutral evil half-orc blackguard and a potential companion. Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition Recruitment Dorn is available to recruit from Baldur's Gate Chapter 2. You first meet him on the ground level of the Friendly Arm Inn there he scolds you for bothering him, you must later trigger his side quest to invite him to join at the cost of losing 2 reputation points, which is regained when he leaves the party. He will return to the Friendly Arm when he is removed from the party. Related quests *Dorn Il-Khan (quest) Relationships *Major conflicts with Ajantis Ilvastarr (obviously) Gameplay A half-orc blackguard is a race/class combination off-limits to the player character generation. His strength of 19 points means that he can serve as a good melee fighter and the best pack mule. His charisma of 16 makes him a decent "face" character for an evil party, granting you a good reaction adjustment and a minor discount on shop prices, matched only by Eldoth and Baeloth in BG:EE. As a blackguard, his poison weapon ability was immensely helpful in battles with enemy mages, unfortunately this ability has been severely nerfed by later patches in EE, restricting the gameplay strategies and usefulness of both blackguards and assassins, who are the exclusive poison weapon ability users in original games. Dorn’s passive fear immunity makes him the only companion in game able to quaff Durlag's Goblet without the aid from Kiel's Helmet. Give the helmet to somebody else and you immoderately have two party members who fully healed in seconds, you may also import this combo to SoD to extend its uses His starting equipment is Splint Mail and a two-handed sword +1, Rancor, which gives him a +1 THAC0 bonus or +2 THAC0 bonus if he kills someone wielding the weapon in 24 hours. His proficiency points are two in each of Two-Handed Swords and the Two-Handed Weapon Style. In-game biography Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Recruitment Dorn is available to recruit from Chapter 9, he's held captive by Caelar's crusaders and you'll find him inside a prison cell in the crusader camp at Boareskyr Bridge. Thankfully, releasing him won't draw hostage attentions from the crusaders, but any items you placed in his inventory prior to his departure in Chapter 7 (SoD) are gone and his level is reset to default. Relationships *Will romance protagonists of any race or gender In-game biography Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Recruitment Dorn is available to recruit from Baldur's Gate Chapter 2. Travel to the southern part of Temple District, talk to him to let him join, recruiting him will initiate a number of reputation-damaging but rewarding quests. Related quests *Dorn's bloody path Relationships *Will romance PCs of any race or gender *Anomen and Keldorn will both come to blows with Dorn due to the nature of his joining quest. *Will have banters with Rasaad, telling him that Ur-Gothoz sees potential within him and offering him power. Rasaad turns him down. *Has banters with Neera, telling her that the use of wild magic despite its dangers shows that she has the same destructive streak and lust for power as he does. Gameplay At culminating point of his companion quest you acquire the Abyssal Blade, a blackguard-only +3 two-handed sword with additional effects depending on how you chose to complete his quest chain. The effects carry over into Throne of Bhaal. In-game biography Quotes Dialogues Trivia *Dorn is one of the two only bi-/ pansexual companions in the game and the first officially homosexual character in the entire series. The other one is Captain Schael Corwin. *Beamdog's CEO Trent Oster has declared on Twitter that Dorn's portrait is a composite of Nat Jones and himself. Gallery Dorn Artwork.jpg|Promotional Artwork of Dorn Il-Khan with helmet by Nat Jones. External links * Category:Baldur's Gate: EE companions Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE companions Category:Half-orcs Category:Companions Category:Paladins Category:Baldur's Gate: SoD companions Category:Neutral Evil creatures